


My Hero

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: My Hero [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Super Hero Shiro, lance is a bad ass, police officer lance, shiro is anxious, the violence isn't that graphic but i wanted to warn anyway, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Shiro licks his lips, trying to keep his composure in front of the kind officer he always turns his reports in to. Officer Lance McClain is absolutely his type and if Shiro wasn’t //The Paladin// he absolutely would have kissed him years ago. The only regret he has being a superhero is the constant fear that someone will get hurt associating themselves with him. Pushing the thought of how delicious he bets the officer's perfectly plush lips are Shiro turns a smile back to him and winks.“I’m just here to help all the amazing officers like yourself.” Butterflies flutter in his stomach as he watches a beautiful flush cross Lance’s cheeks. “You guys need off time too.”“Speaking of off time, did you want to-”“Paladin, we just got a report of The Witch in Olkari Park.” Another officer comes rushing up cutting Lance off.“Got it, tell the others I’m on my way.” Shiro turns and leaves without another word, pushing out the back door and moving into the alleyway to use the walls and bounce up onto the roof.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: My Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712425
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is my main piece for the Tales of Shance Zine. The art is done by the amazing Mimi @bansheebender on Twitter so please go give her some love. 
> 
> You can find her post here: https://twitter.com/Bansheebender/status/1252594264665661442?s=19

"Catching the criminal without doing any damage to the hostages, you really are amazing Mr. Paladin.” Officer McClain smiles up at him, long lashes fluttering over blue eyes as they move from his clipboard up to the hero's face. “I truly am blessed to be the one who gets to work with you every time.”

Shiro licks his lips, trying to keep his composure in front of the kind officer he always turns his reports in to. Officer Lance McClain is absolutely his type and if Shiro wasn’t  _ The Paladin _ he absolutely would have kissed him years ago. The only regret he has being a superhero is the constant fear that someone will get hurt associating themselves with him. Pushing the thought of how delicious he bets the officer's perfectly plush lips are Shiro turns a smile back to him and winks.

“I’m just here to help all the amazing officers like yourself.” Butterflies flutter in his stomach as he watches a beautiful flush cross Lance’s cheeks. “You guys need off time too.”

“Speaking of off time, did you want to-”

“Paladin, we just got a report of The Witch in Olkari Park.” Another officer comes rushing up cutting Lance off. 

“Got it, tell the others I’m on my way.” Shiro turns and leaves without another word, pushing out the back door and moving into the alleyway to use the walls and bounce up onto the roof. Crouching down he prepares his first jump, aiming for the opposing wall to bounce off of. 

Just as his feet leave the ground a hand shoots out of the shadows, large fingers easily yanking his body back down and slamming him into a giant, muscled chest. Before he can fight it a mask is placed over his face, and smoke instantly invades his airway.

Within seconds his body is limp, vision blurry and going dark, and he knows he’s going to die.

* * *

Working the office of an overnight shift is always one of Lance’s least favorite things. He wants to be out there helping people, not sitting here watching drunks sleep behind bars and filling out boring monotonous paperwork. With a long winded sigh he practically melts over the front desk, face pressing into the worn wood. 

He had been so close. Had almost gotten the words out to finally ask The Paladin if he wanted to see him outside of work.  _ Stupid Witch, she ruins everything _ . Finished with his paperwork for now he reaches over and turns on the TV, maybe something exciting will be on at two in the morning. 

The screen is flashing, the reporter looking distressed as she sits at her desk giving warnings of the video she's going to show being inappropriate for children and to have them leave the room. Lance frowns, confused as to why the news was interrupting late night comedy TV and telling parents to hide their kids away at two AM. His confusion quickly turns to shock, and then fear, blood going cold in his veins as he stands, walking closer to the screen.

The video is of warehouse, piled high with crates and lit with poorly placed fluorescent lighting. A chair is set up in the center of the screen, a familiar figure chained to it, bruised and bloody, shooting a glare at the camera as a group of large men surround him.

“Your precious Paladin is nothing, a worthless creature who cannot compete with the likes of me. So, we will use him as an example to all of you. In four hours we will take over all local networks and broadcast live the unmasking, and then end to the reign of your great hero, and the beginning of our own empire.”

Lance turns off the TV, not wanting to see more of what he knows is coming. Picking up his phone he calls in a favor before walking to the back to grab everything he needs. 

It’s time he went back out into the field.

* * *

Shiro groans, head throbbing and vision blurred around the edges as he looks around the room in hopes of finding an escape. He can’t let this happen, not live on TV. Children will see it, the people who believe in themselves because of him, all the work he’s done. It will all be for nothing if he doesn’t find a way to stop the broadcast. His whole body feels sluggish from the drugs, the chains digging into his body burning his flesh and letting him know more than anything else that they are also coated in  _ something _ to keep him under control.

The loud clunking of boots on the concrete floor tells him his captors have returned, a group of supervillains he knows all too well. Sendak, the shape changer who originally captured him. Haxus who often uses underhanded means to get what he wants, turning people against each other so he can reap the rewards. Finally, the witch and the emperor, a married couple that will destroy anyone or anything in their path to get what they want. Which is everything. 

“How are you feeling, Paladin? Have you made peace with your gods?” The Witch steps forward, boney hand reaching out from her cloak to run over one of Shiro’s bruised cheeks. “Your death will be a shame, you would be so much more useful if you just worked under me. But alas, you have made your decision.”

“I would rather die than do anything for the likes of you.” Shiro turns his head away, refusing to look at any of his captors. 

“Do not worry, Paladin. In a few more hours you wi-” A thud cuts off her words, bringing a confused knit to his brows.

“Who dares defy us?” the Emperor shouts, followed shortly by another, louder thud. 

Shiro turns his head, confusion growing when he sees neither the Emperor or his wife. His eyes lock on Haxus, rushing towards the openings in the crates. He then turns to look at Sendak who stands glaring up at a stack, stomping towards it with his massive metal fist raised in preparation for an attack. 

A soft pop echoes in the now silent room, quickly followed by another, and a succession of thuds as both men's bodies crumple to the floor. Shiro’s eyes go wide, taking in the ground, now littered with the bodies of some of the greatest villains in Altea City. A shuffling sound draws his eyes away from the wide, glassy gaze of the witch staring up at him from her crumpled form.

Blinking rapidly to try and chase away the blur in his vision Shiro attempts to focus on the figure walking towards him. Blue uniform fit perfectly to his body, a sniper rifle strapped to his back, and worried sapphire eyes looking back at him. “God you look like shit, hold on Paladin, I'll get you out in just a minute.”

“So drugged up I'm seeing things.” Shiro mumbles to himself, head dropping down as the pain of the drugs brings an incessant throbbing through his skull. “At least the last face I'll see is yours.”

“Wow, and here I thought  _ I  _ was the dramatic one.” Shiro slumps in the chair as the chains are slowly pulled from his body with gloved fingers. “Come on big man, let’s get you out of here before someone finds us, okay?”

“Lance?” Shiro struggles to lift his head, vision momentarily focusing on the man leaning over him. “I knew my last thoughts would be of you.”

Lance freezes, hands hovering as he stares down at Shiro, watching his cloudy eyes flutter open, then closed again. “You… let’s get you out of here. We'll talk about this later when you’re safe, alright?”

Smiling, Shiro nods, vision clouding over in dark splotches with the movement. “Yeah, let’s go to my-”

Pushing to his feet the world around him swirls, stomach clamping and pain passing through his body in an unimaginable throb. The last thing he sees is Lance’s worried face as he slumps forward towards the ground.

* * *

There are a few places Lance never expected to be in his life, one is standing at his surly work neighbor's desk and not trying to piss Kogane off. The second is the same scenario as the first, but coupled with his long time crush seated on top of his own desk and wearing his coat. It’s obviously too small for the superhero, draped awkwardly over his shoulders, but Lance has never been more thankful for the slightly too big size of it as his mind wanders into happier fantasies. He obviously offered his coat to The Paladin to keep him warm and give a bit of comfort after his capture, it has nothing to do with wanting it to smell like the hero.

Nothing at all.

Shaking his head to chase away thoughts of how good The Paladin looks in his coat, Lance sets the first aid kit down beside him, looking up at the masked man holding out some alcohol wipes. “Let's get you cleaned up and bandages before people start coming in for the morning shift.”

“You saved me.” Dark eyes stare at him now, cheeks flushed as the hero holds out his arm for bandaging. “I thought you only did desk work.”

“That’s what you get for assuming. I'm actually the best sniper in the force. Record breaking scores. A cool ninja sharpshooter.” Lance looks up at him and winks. “I can protect people too.”

“You can protect yourself.” The Paladin lifts his hand up, gripping his mask and slowly pushing it up and off, settling it down on the desk beside him. 

Lance stares with wide eyes at the man in front of him. His lashes are long over brown eyes, white locks of hair falling into his face. As the hero pushed his mask back all but the bangs of his hair seemed to bleed into darkness until his hair is left almost completely black. A large scar runs across his nose, right above the spot where the mask ended. 

Licking his lips Lance resists the urge to reach up and push the hero’s hair back from his face. “Paladin, I-”

“Shiro,” He says, turning with sudden confidence to look back at him, their eyes meet in a moment of silence. “You can call me Shiro.”

“Shiro,” The name feels like a blessing on Lance’s tongue and he has to look away, busying his hands with bandaging the hero to keep himself from freaking out. His hands fumble with the gauze, nearly dropping it to the floor more than once, causing his face to heat up even more.

“Lance,” Shiro says his name in such a tone that he can’t help but freeze, a hand moves to his chin slowly pushing it up to look into the dark depths of his eyes again. “All this time I've been scared to get close to anyone, especially you, because I didn’t want anyone that I care about getting hurt. But, you can take care of yourself, Lance. You don’t need me to protect you.”

“I’m a cop, of course I can protect myself. We go through training for the soul purpose of protecting ourselves and o-” A thumb presses against his lips, accompanied by the hero shushing him.

“I’m going to kiss you now, Lance. So if you don’t want that, then you better stop me. Because I don’t think I’ll be able to stop once I start.” Shiro’s words are accompanied by him slowly leaning in, drawing closer until they’re less than an inch apart. Dark eyes move up, locking with blue and flicking back and forth as if searching before they finally close and he leans forward to fill the gap between them.

The kiss is soft, just a chaste press of their lips together that has Lance breaking out of his trance and chasing after more as the hero draws away.

There are few places Lance never thought he would be in his life, and standing in front of his desk, kissing the superhero he's been crushing on for years definitely wasn’t one of them. But, as he presses closer for more he definitely isn’t complaining. Life takes some crazy twists and turns, and he wouldn’t trade this one for the world. 

  
  


* * *

Fidgeting wasn’t something Shiro did a lot of months ago, before he started dating Lance. He only ever did it when he was nervous. Unfortunately for Shiro, Lance makes him nervous a lot. So he finds himself fidgeting a lot. Times like now, when he’s standing on Lance’s doorstep, a bouquet of roses clutched tightly in his hand, a box hidden away in his jacket pocket, leave him way too nervous to stay still after pressing the doorbell.

This is it, today he will tell Lance who he is past The Paladin, past Shiro his mysterious boyfriend. Today he will ask Lance to keep his biggest secret with him, together, as his husband. 

The door opens and Shiro freaks out, thrusting the flowers forward and nearly squeaking out a greeting. “These are for you.”

“They’re beautiful, Shiro.” Lance’s voice is soft, his face filled with silent adoration as he takes the bouquet and fawns over the azure blooms. “I didn’t expect such a fancy welcome to a simple dinner date at home.”

“Well, that’s because I-” Shiro catches himself fidgeting with his pocket and jerks away, taking a deep breath to steady himself before continuing. “Lance I want to, I mean… Can we talk before we settle down in front of the TV?”

“Of course we can, Shiro.” Lance takes his hand, leading him into the kitchen before pulling away to dig out a vase to place the flowers inside. It’s a crystalline blue one Shiro remembers having delivered to his desk on their one month anniversary. “What’s up? A villain you're having troubles with? Another stray kitten found in a dumpster?”

Shiro watches as Lance’s fingers brush into the dark fur of the last stray kitten he found in a dumpster. “No, it’s none of that. It's… Well, Lance we've been together for a little while now and I've known you for even longer. You ended up helping me on a lot of cases now, and I know being with me isn’t a danger for you. I just…  _ fuck _ how do I do this?”

“Shiro?” Lance steps up to Shiro, taking both hands to cup his boyfriend's cheeks. “What’s up baby? You’re rambling.”

Taking a deep breath Shiro lets it out slowly before continuing. “Takashi Shirogane.”

“What?” Lance looks confused, lips pursing adorably up at him.

“My name is Takashi Shirogane. I own a food truck called Black Lion Brew, we specialize in coffee and breakfast foods. Our hottest selling item is maple brown sugar chocolate covered bacon, and I'm a superhero.” Shiro moves his hand up, cupping Lance’s own and pressing his cheek into it. “I’m in love with Officer Lance McClain and I want him to be a part of my life forever, because he is the light of my life.”

“Wait.” Lance’s eyes widen, jaw dropping in a confused 'o' as he takes in all the details he’s been given. “You’re telling me your secret identity?”

“I'm asking you to marry me.” Shiro pulls the box from his pocket, opening it to reveal the silver band inside, embedded with sapphires. He drops to his knee, holding the ring out and looking up with false confidence and hope. “Lance McClain, my name is Takashi Shirogane, and I want to know if you'll marry me?”

Lance lunges forward, knocking Shiro on his ass as he wraps his arms around his neck and clings. He buries his face into Shiro's neck, talking rapidly into the flesh. The muffled words getting neither of them anywhere. 

“Baby I can’t understand you, is that a yes?”

Pulling back Lance cups Shiro’s cheeks again, kissing him hard. “Takashi Shirogane I want nothing more than to be married to an amazing food truck owner who specializes in weird bacon concoctions and fancy flavored coffees.”

“You joke now but you know what you'll be calling me when I bring you one of those fancy coffees during your early shifts?”

“Let me guess, My hero?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Part two of this series is a nsfw addition scene to this fic so if you're 18+ check it out -wink wink-


End file.
